


Flickering Tongue -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, 18andup, 18plus, Gender Not Specified, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Interview, NSFW, Nohebi, Other, Spicy, They/Them reader - Freeform, daishou suguru - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, saliva, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "Locking eyes, he winks at you before making his way back to your core, sucking and licking even more than before. You can't tell what's making you more wet, your juices itself or his tongue slipping around freely."*Mature*Enjoy🥵
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Flickering Tongue -| Gender Not Specified |-

_"Good Afternoon (y/n), I'm glad you were able to join me today!" Adjusting your shirt, you smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it." You were searching for jobs and this was the only interview you had been able to get. It was going along smoothly. You had your index cards with you, highlighted questions you thought would be asked at the top. You were at ease because of the fact that this interview was online instead of in person. This job was yours, you got it in the bag. At least... you thought. About halfway through, you hear your boyfriend Daishou come home. You made sure he knew about the meeting beforehand, so you weren't too worried. That was until he opened the door with a smirk on his face. Signaling him to be quiet, your attention shifts back to the camera. The feeling of his eyes locked on you makes it almost unbearable having to stay professional. Taking the chance you now opened by ignoring him, he makes his way under the table without being detected by your radar. "How do you think you'll be beneficial to this company?" Clenching your jaw, you were annoyed by the fact that he asked one of the questions you had no idea how to answer. "Well I-" The sudden touch causing you to halt mid-sentence. Looking down, of course it's Daishou squeezing and biting at your thighs. "(Y/n), is everything alright?" The sudden voice bringing you back to reality. A quick glare was sent towards Daishou and you asked if the question could be repeated. Although it didn't help to have it repeated, it still needed to be answered. "I would say that I'm very determined and strive for perfection, although I'm aware... I'm aware of the fact that um... nobody's perfect. I'd also- I'd also like to say that I'm a team player and don't usually have trouble getting along with people." Daishou had been using his tongue now, creating sensations ever so close to your core, making it hard to concentrate on having a steady voice. Not wanting the interviewer to notice, you didn't look down but instead kicked him. You were now hot and bothered, wanting more. However, at the same time, you didn't want to jeopardize this opportunity. "I feel like I'd be a good attribute when it comes to team building meetings or activities." You took his smile and head nod as an indication that you'd said something right. Your happiness soon turned to something else when you realized there was another problem at hand. Daishou was still under the table, ever so curious about just how far he could push you. Without warning, he spread your legs and started licking the boxers he'd gotten you, ever so close to your core. Panic started settling in you when you thought about how much longer this interview was supposed to go on for. You were now throbbing uncontrollably down there and wanted him to just devour you already. "Alright, one last question and I'll let you go. What makes you unique?" Knowing this was the last bit of time he had to make you flustered, he moved so that his tongue could reach inside and start licking. "Mmph~" The blood now rushing to your cheeks because of the sound you accidentally let out. "Uhh, I would have to say that I'm v-very... Mmm, patient with everyone." "Well (y/n), I guess that'll be all, thank you for your time." "N-no, thank you. Bye now." Shutting the computer you look down and your boyfriend who's now biting and sucking. Running your hand through his hair, you throw your head back in pleasure. "Ngh, yeah... just like that baby." Standing up he takes you with him to the bed and pins you down. "You should've given me more attention (y/n), you don't need that old bastard to get you a job when you have me." Ripping off your clothes, he begins to use his tongue to travel all over your twitching body. "D-Daishou, d-don't stop." Locking eyes, he winks at you before making his way back to your core, sucking and licking even more than before. You can't tell what's making you more wet, your juices itself or his tongue slipping around freely. "Ngh... Nya~ I- I can't take it!" Reaching down into his own pants he starts jerking himself of and begins to flick his tongue fast, increasing your body heat. "Ah~ B-Baby I'm gonna..." Sticking his fingers inside, he stands up and keeps jerking the both of you off until you both can't take anymore. Bringing his member into your mouth, you suck hard and end up cumming at the same time. Basically collapsing onto you, Daishou licks your neck. "Mmm, you're so fucking hot." With that he pulls you close so that you can feel each other's heartbeats._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, It'd be great if you could check out my other imagines as well, thanks for reading!


End file.
